


Happy Halloween ♪, Happy Halloween ♪

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec are mentionned, They are so in love, they are cute, yes i always dream to see raphael disguise as him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: When Simon suggested a disguise to Raphael, he had no idea how his boyfriend would react when he discovered him.





	Happy Halloween ♪, Happy Halloween ♪

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet, but soon.  
English isn't my first language so sorry for the fault.

Simon was excited, it was soon Halloween and it was the first time he was going to do it as a vampire and with the clan and his boyfriend. He was wondering what they were doing that night. He had gone to ask his boyfriend Raphael, his clan leader, for information.

As usual Simon went into Raphael's room, or rather their room without knocking.

"Hey Raph." Raphael didn't even look up from his book, too absorbed by it. Simon went to sit next to him and put his head on his shoulder. Raphael finally considered him.

"Hey baby, what do you want?"

Simon pouted. "Why do you think I want something? Can't I just come to you because I want to spend time with you?" Raphael looked at him in a way that meant no. "All right, I want to ask you something, but..." Raphael smiled at him victoriously. "Ughh, you're annoying me."

"Yes, but you love me."

"Yes." Raphael leaned over to Simon to give him a quick kiss.

"All right, go ahead."

"I just wanted to know if you were doing something for Halloween, a tradition or something."

Raphael put his book on the coffee table. "Actually yes. We take the opportunity to take all our fangs out without having to hide and sometimes we add capes to make more cliché, then we end up at "Pandemonium" or Magnus organizes the party of the year of the city, or the world according to Magnus."

"Cool, it means I can dress up like Dracula, with noble materials and everything."

Raphael laughs. "Yes, if you want."

"But it's not funny if everyone wears the same outfit. I would have loved to dress up as "Spike", you know the sexy, mean vampire at first but with a great redemption arch, even though I'd still be angry that he was killed." Raphael nodded with amusement. "Anyway, I don't have the build, the charisma, the sarcasm and everything else. But you, on the other hand, Raph, would be perfect."

"If you say so."

"I'm super serious, you'd be..." Kiss. "Great." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss.

"Oh, yeah?" Raphael whispered with a hoarse voice. Simon nodded and gently scratched Raphael's scalp with his fingers, almost making him moan for well-being. "Mm... I might think about it then."

"Good answer." Simon leaned over to Raphael and kissed him tenderly. The kiss almost turned into a warmer session but Simon retired, making his boyfriend growl. "I'll let you think about it." Simon said with a sarcastic smile and left the room. Fortunately, Raphael kept his books or else he would have thrown one on Simon.

~~~~~

Raphael was at Magnus's to talk about everything and nothing but especially about the future party of the year (this is what Magnus always says).

"So what's up?" Magnus asked while sipping tea.

"Not much and you? How are you doing with Alec?"

"Wonderfully well. He's the man of my life."

Raphael laughed in his glass of blood. "Yes, that's something everyone's known about for as long as you've been saying it."

Magnus pulled out his tongue. "As if you didn't think the same thing about Samson."

Raphael rolled his eyes at the wrong name. "Sure, but I would never tell him... at least in public." It made them laugh. "Are you ready for your great, mega, giga Halloween party?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Well, at the same time, I just have to make everything appear on D-Day."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Ahah, very funny. I guess Sheldon is excited about his first Halloween with his sweetheart."

"Especially as a vampire, but yes. He plans to dress as Dracula, I think he'll come to you for help with the costume so get ready. In fact, that's why I'm here too."

Magnus laid a hand on his heart. "I'm offended, me, who thought you were coming because you missed me."

"You're dreaming."

Magnus threw a cushion in his face. "Tell me."

"Simon said I'd look good in a TV show character costume and even if after seeing the picture I have a big doubt that it suits me, I'll do it."

"Aw, you're a real romantic when you want. Sherman does wonders. Who is this character?"

"First promise me you won't make fun of me."

"Do I have to?" Raphael whistled and pulled out his fangs." Fine, I promise." Raphael took out his phone and showed him the picture of Spike in his most memorable outfit, he saw on Magnus' face that he was trying to not laughing. "I'm not going to lie to you, I have a slight doubt about the hair color, but otherwise it's connection."

"Are you going to help me then?"

"With great pleasure my little bat."

"Thanks Mags, but it's top secret so don't say a word, except to Alec if you want I know he won't say anything."

Magnus mimed a zip with his fingers and a padlock. "Keep your mouth shut and sewn."

~~~~~

Tonight was the long-awaited evening, it was Halloween. Everyone was excited to go out and celebrate. As usual the clan was in "vampire" form, their fangs had come out and a cape was hanging on their backs. Only Simon had a quality costume from head to toe, he was handsome and proud as a peacock. Raphael had decided to put on his real disguise in Pandemonium.

As every year, the clan walked the streets with bags of candy that they distributed to the children they met, sometimes there were even some who asked them to take pictures with them... Especially Simon. They did this while stocks lasted and then they headed for Magnus' club. When they arrived in front of the warehouse they saw that the facade was decorated from top to bottom with all of them coming out of different decorations. When they got back, they realized that Magnus had gone to great lengths. There were cobwebs covering the entire ceiling, there were various supernatural and horrific creatures but above all he had adorned the 4 corners of the club with the most emblematic horror movie characters, Chucky, Freddy, Friday 13, Michael Myers (Halloween). It was very well done and quite terrifying but not as much as the huge crowd of people jiggling around on the dance floor. It was the fighter's road to reach the VIP area that was fortunately reserved for them. Once reached they landed on the suede, purple and comfortable sofas.

"That's it, you're here." Magnus greeted them with a big, almost unreal smile, but it was because he was dressed as Cheshire and his smile was part of the costume, it was funny and it suited him perfectly.

"Hey Magma."

"Simeus, you're very handsome and I need to borrow your boyfriend for five minutes."

"Already, but we've only just arrived."

"Just a few minutes, my love." Raphael kissed him on the cheek, took Magnus' arm and led him to his desk.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

Magnus released the magic of his fingers and directed her towards Raphael who gradually transformed himself, except for his face and size. When he had finished Magnus came out with a little "Oh" of surprised.

"To be honest, my little bat, I was a little afraid of the result, but you're divine."

"Is it true, even the hair?"

"It's different, but you should consider a future coloring."

"Never."

"Okay. Come on, let's go back. I have guests to entertain but mostly my boyfriend to meet."

"I'm following you."

When they arrived again in the Vip Room, Raphael stopped behind Simon without a sound to avoid being noticed. Magnus passed straight on without a look and went to sit on Alec's lap who had skeleton makeup. Raphael patted Simon's shoulder and his reaction was worth it.

~~~~~

Simon was sipping a glass of blood while moving to the rhythm of the music, waiting for Raphael to come back and even though it had only been a few minutes, he was already missing him. When Simon decided to go and socialize with the other clan members, someone patted his shoulder; he turned around and was speechless by the Greek god standing in front of him. Wow, it was indescribable, his boyfriend, Raphael Santiago, New York's vampire clan leader, stood there in all his glory, dressed and styled like his favorite character in "Buffy The Vampires Slayer." He had a black T-shirt, under a burgundy shirt, black pants tucked into black military boots, all almost hidden by a long black leather coat. The most striking was his hair, usually black, this time it was platinum blond, plated back but curly, and as a bonus he had put black varnish. It was both shocking and breathtaking. Simon had only one desire, it was to jump on him and kiss him passionately, and much more, but they were in public so he was going to abstain. His salacious thoughts stopped abruptly when he heard Raphael's worried tone.

"Don't you like it?"

He looked almost shy, his lower lip was stuck between his teeth and his eyes were looking at the ground, he was adorable. "No, my love, you're so handsome, you're beautiful, I don't have the words."

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"On the contrary, it's even better than I could have imagined, and I have to memorize this moment." Simon took out his phone and took a picture of Raphael.

"What are you waiting for to come and kiss me?"

Simon didn't ask for help, he put his lips vigorously on Raphael's lips, their teeth clattering as they passed, their kiss was electric but not enough for Simon, they had to get out of here. Simon detached himself from Raphael and whispered in his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

"Now?" Simon nodded. "But you were so excited to experience this evening, for the first time as a vampire, to the very end."

"First I wanted to spend it with you, even if we hadn't done anything I would have been happy and secondly all I want now is for the hotel to be deserted to bring you back, tear off your clothes and do things that would even be offensive to Magnus."

"Wow, I didn't think this costume would make you feel so good."

"It's you and only you in that costume that drives me crazy. So?"

"So you're going to show me how much you control your vampire speed and use it to take me to our room."

Simon took Raphael's hand and they laughed away.

~~~~~

They had one of the best nights of their lives. Raphael even thought of keeping his blond hair for a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and kudos always make pleasure.
> 
> Happy Halloween.


End file.
